Exhaust treatment fluids such as diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) may be used in a vehicle's exhaust after treatment system. The fluid is stored in a tank or container on a vehicle, and is injected into an exhaust stream to breakdown harmful pollutants such as mono-nitrogen oxides (NOx) into harmless by-products such as ammonia and carbon dioxide. The storage tank may include one or more sensors for determining a temperature of the fluid level, a fluid level in the tank, and a concentration or quality of the fluid in the tank.
During vehicle or machine operation, the fluid inside the tank may move around particularly as the vehicle or machine travels over different terrains. When the fluid level inside the tank is low, it may splash or slosh resulting in air or gaseous bubbles forming in the fluid. The air or gaseous bubbles can interfere with the one or more sensors inside the tank and distort measurements or readings taken by the one or more sensors.